Wireless devices, e.g., cellular based devices, are ubiquitous; and radio access technologies have evolved to meet increased demands of transferring data using such devices. However, wireless communication resources associated with such demands can become scarce since conventional wireless communication technologies do not effectively perform radio access technology selection per a users' usage demand.
The above-described deficiencies of today's wireless communication technologies are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional technology, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with the state of the art, and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein, may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.